Karaoke Night
by grissom07
Summary: The team goes out for drinks one night and it's KARAOKE TIME. Do relationships start? Possible GSR and YoBling.
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 1

The nightshift team was in the locker room getting ready to go home for the night.

"Hey, we should go for drinks," said Nick.

"We haven't don't that in a long time," said Warrick. "I'm in. What about you guys?"

"I'm in," said Catherine and Sara.

Everyone turned to Grissom. "Fine, I'll go."

They all silently cheered.

They went to their usual bar and that night was karaoke night.

"Whoa… Karaoke," said Nick as they walked in.

They all went to a booth, Catherine and Warrick on one side and Nick and Sara on the other. Grissom pulled up a chair. They got their beers and everyone of them guzzled down just about half of it right away.

After a couple beers Nick decided to do karaoke.

He got up on stage and started singing _"Ladies Love Country Boys" by Trace Adkins_.

_This for all you sophisticated ladies out there  
She grew up in the city in a little subdivision  
Her daddy wore a tie, mama never fried a chicken  
Ballet, straight-As, most likely to succeed  
They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down South for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree_

_Now she's coming home to visit  
Holding the hand of a wild-eyed boy  
With a farmers tan_

Nick walked off the stage and got Sara and Catherine to dance with him.

_She's riding in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blaring Charlie Daniels, yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but there's one thing  
They couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
__You know it's true_

_You know mamas and daddies want better for their daughters  
Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
And their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty  
They never understand why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches and a southern-boy-drawl_

_Or why she's riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Hank Jr., yelling, Turn it up!  
They raised her up a lady but there's one thing  
They couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
__Awww, get country with it now_

_You can train 'em, you can try to teach 'em  
Right from wrong but its still gonna turn 'em on_

_When they go riding in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blaring Lynyrd Skynyrd, yelling,_ **(Turn it up!)** **Sara and Catherine screamed.**  
_You can raise her up a lady but there's one thing  
You just cant avoid  
Ladies love country boys  
They love us country boys, yeah  
__They can't stand it  
__It's that country thing, you know_

**(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)  
****(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)  
****(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na) ****Sang Sara and Catherine.**

Everyone cheered as the song ended.

**_TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 2

Nick convinced Sara and Catherine to sing as well. They wouldn't sing alone so he told them to sing together. They got up there and sang _"Girlfriend"_ _by Avril Lavigne_.

_**Both:  
**__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**_Catherine:_  
**_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

**_Both:_**  
_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

The girls walked off the stage and got the guys to join them. They were all jumping around and singing the chorus at the top of their lungs.

_**Both:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Sara started teasing Grissom as she sang the next verse. She was staring right at him and wouldn't let him back away like Nick and Warrick had.

_**Sara:**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
**Catherine:  
**__(And again and again and again!)_

_**Both:**  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Preparing for the chorus again everyone jumped around singing the words with them at the top of their lungs.

_**Both:**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_**Catherine:**  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_**Sara:  
**__In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_**Both:**__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_**Both:  
**__Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
__No way! No way!  
__Hey! Hey!_

When the girls got back to the booth, Catherine said, "Warrick and Grissom's turn to sing."

"I don't sing," said Grissom.

"Who cares, it's fun, come on," said Sara.

"Okay but Warrick and Nicky are coming with me."

Sara and Catherine cheered as the guys went to the stage.

**_TBC.._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 3

They sang _"634-5789" by Trace Adkins_.

_**Warrick:  
**If you need a little loving call on me  
If you want a little hugging call on me, now baby  
You know I'll be right here at home  
All you got to do is pick up your telephone  
And dial now  
__**All Three:  
**634-5789  
634-5789_

**_Grissom:  
_**_If you need a little kissing call on me, yeah baby  
If good love is what you've been missing girl call on me, that's right  
No more lonely nights will you be at home  
All you got to do is pick up your telephone  
And dial now  
__**All Three:  
**__634-5789  
634-5789  
__**  
Nick:**__  
I'll be right there girl just as soon as I can  
But if I'm just a little bit late  
I hope you'll understand  
_

Nick and Warrick played air guitar.  
_  
__**Grissom:  
**__I'll be right there baby just as soon as I can  
But if I'm just a little bit late  
I hope you'll understand  
Call me at  
__**All Three:  
**__634-5789  
634-5789  
__634-5789  
__**Grissom:  
**__634-5789 __**(drug out)  
**__Don't lose that number baby  
__That's the only one you need_

_**Warrick and Nick:  
**__634-5789  
__634-5789  
__634-5789  
__**Grissom:  
**__Mmmh by phone  
__**Warrick and Nick:  
**__634-5789  
__634-5789  
__634-5789  
__**Grissom:  
**__I got call waiting  
__Call forwarding  
__789  
__**Warrick and Nick:  
**__634-5789  
__634-5789_

Everyone was laughing as they guys re-joined the girls at the booth.

After a couple hours of drinking, karaoke, and fun they called cabs and went home.

**Next Shift  
**Grissom was running behind on getting the team their assignments. So Catherine thought someone should text or call him and see where he was. Sara volunteered.

As Grissom was about to leave his office he got a text. It was from Sara. It read: _"634-5789. I need something. 634-5789"_ Grissom chuckled as he remembered their karaoke fun. He wondered what she needed.

As he appeared in the break room where Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara were waiting for him, he asked Sara, "What do you need lovin', kissin', huggin', what?" They all laughed remembering the night before. When the laughter stopped he handed out assignments.

**_TBC.._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 4

Grissom and Sara were working a scene together. On the drive there it was quiet. Grissom drove while Sara sat quietly in the passenger seat. After Sara couldn't take the silence any more she finally said, "All of the above."

"Excuse me?" said Grissom glancing at her and then back at the road. Grissom was confused.

"The answer to your question… All of the above," Sara said shyly.

Grissom thought back. _'What was my question?'_ he thought to himself. Then he remembered what his question was… _"What do you need lovin', kissin', huggin', what?"… _He smiled and then realized that Sara just asked him to love her, kiss her, and hug her. "Sara… I…"

"Forget it Grissom. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

They were at the scene and Sara jumped out of the Tahoe. Grissom sighed and followed. _'Why am I such an idiot?'_ he asked himself. They processed the scene and the ride back to the lab was silent.

Grissom went to his office he couldn't stop thinking about what Sara told him. At the end of shift he left his office in search of Sara. He found her in the locker room with the rest of the team. _'Shit, I have to talk to her before she leaves,' _he thought to himself. "Sara can I talk to you in my office before you leave?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute," said Sara. Sara had avoided Grissom as much as she could all day after the drive to the scene. She only talked to him about the case. She was quick to leave or change the subject when he had tried to talk to her about it. She walked in Grissom's office to find him sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Close the door, please," said Grissom without even turning around to look at Sara. She hadn't even knocked or anything to let him know she was there. He just knew she was he could feel her presence. Sara closed the door behind her. "Sit, please." Grissom motioned to the chair next to him. Sara walked over and sat in the chair next to him. Grissom finally looked at her for the first time since he asked her to come talk to him in his office.

"What's up, Griss?"

"We need to talk."

"Griss… I said forget I said it I'm sorry. I…"

"Sara, listen to me. Don't apologize for something you meant."

"But I…"

"You meant it didn't you?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Then don't say sorry. Do you want to go for breakfast with me?"

"Now?"

"Yes, unless you have plans?"

"No… I don't. I wasn't expecting this."

"So you don't want to go?"

"No, I would love to go."

"Then let's go," Grissom said standing up and offering her a hand to help her up out of the chair. Sara hesitated but then took Grissom's offered hand and stood with him. He released her hand and opened the door for her. They walked to his Tahoe. Grissom had his hand hovering over the small of Sara's back and opened the passenger side door for her. Sara was slightly confused by these gestures from Grissom. Grissom walked quickly around to his side of the Tahoe and got in and started the engine and drove them to a nice quiet diner.

**_TBC.. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to write more for this chapter I just didn't get around to it. School starts next week and I am gone all weekend. Sorry if I don't continue for a while but trust me I have ideas for this story I just haven't gotten any ideas on how to get to the point of the ideas I already have. Let me know what you think._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 5

They made small talk at first. They ate their breakfasts rather quietly. Grissom paid the bill and they sat there for a while. At first saying nothing. Grissom stared at Sara sitting across from him. Sara looked nervously at her hands that were placed on the table in front of her. Grissom moved his hands across the table and gently held Sara's hands in his. He rubbed his thumbs along her knuckles. Sara's gazed looked up to his. "I don't want to let this end," said Grissom softly.

"Neither do I," said Sara smiling.

"Come to my place for a while? I can always take you home later."

"Sure."

Grissom took Sara's hand and led her to his Tahoe and drove them to his townhouse.

At Grissom's townhouse he led Sara inside. Once inside he asked if she wanted anything to drink.

"Water is fine."

Grissom got two glasses of ice water from the kitchen and when he returned he found Sara admiring a case of framed butterflies on the wall. He handed her the glass. She smiled and thanked him before taking a sip.

Grissom gave her a little background on the butterflies in the case she was looking at. When he finished they walked over to the couch and sat down. They again made small talk. A while later Sara yawned. "You're tired. I should take you home," Grissom said.

"Okay," Sara said even though she really didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay with him. "But you're probably just as tired. I can just get a cab home."

"No," Grissom said a little quickly. "I mean you don't have to take a cab. I guess you could always use my guest bedroom."

"Thanks."

Grissom gave her one of his old t-shirts and some sweat pants to sleep in. He went to lay down in his own bed to hopefully get some much needed sleep but it wasn't found easily. Grissom laid in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling thinking about the beautiful brunette in the other room. Eventually he was able to fall asleep. It seemed as he finally got to sleep he woke up hearing someone yelling at someone to "Stop". Grissom shot up out of bed and ran down the hall to his guest bedroom. He opened the door to find Sara tossing and turning in her sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wake her. She was obviously having a bad dream. He shook her gently and whispered, "Sara, wake up. Please wake up honey." Sara finally woke up in a cold sweat and she realized Grissom was sitting on the edge of her bed. She sat up and looked at him. He could see the terror in her eyes and the tears building up. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Holding back the tears Sara said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine.

Grissom didn't buy it and Sara could see by his expression that he didn't but he said, "Okay, I'll just be down the hall if you need anything. Goodnight Sara." He turned out the lights and left the room and headed back to his bed. He was worried about Sara so it took him a while to fall back asleep.

Sara let the tears fall when she heard the door close down the hall. She didn't want to cry in front of Grissom. She had no idea if this was the start of a better relationship between them or what. She was still confused by him.

Grissom's alarm went off and he got up and showered. After his shower he went to start coffee. He noticed Sara wasn't up yet so he went to wake her. He knocked on the door and when he didn't get a response he walked in. He found Sara curled up in a ball with tear-stained cheeks sleeping. It broke his heart to see that she had been crying. He thought about waking her but she looked peaceful. So he walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and called Catherine.

"Willows," answered Catherine.

"Hey Cath, it's Gil. I'm going to take tonight off so can you handle shift?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks. Oh and Sara called she isn't feeling well so she wont be in either."

"Oh…"

"Catherine, don't even think about it that isn't why I am taking off. I am just really tired right now and I have some things to take care of at home anyway. Thanks and goodbye," and he hung up the phone. Catherine was stunned and left wondering why Grissom would be taking off something didn't seem right.

After Grissom hung up the phone he poured another cup of coffee for himself and another for Sara. He took both cups and went to his guest bedroom. He set the coffee cups on the bedside table and gently shook Sara awake. "Sara…" Sara started to stir. "Sara…"

Sara rolled over and looked up to see Grissom sitting on the edge of the bed. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning. I brought you a cup of coffee."

Taking the cup of coffee from his hand Sara thanked him.

"No problem."

They sat there in silence for a while drinking their coffee and staring at each other. Sara desperately wanted to know what was going through that complicated brain of his. Finally, Sara broke the silence. "I should probably go home and get ready for work."

"I called in for you and myself. We have off tonight."

"You what?"

**_TBC... Sorry it took so long. I had major writters block for a long time. Hopefully that is the end of it for a while. I am going to start the next chapter now. There is no definate time slot for when it will be done and posted. I hope you are enjoying this story. There are more songs to come. Sorry this chapter is short, it is due to the writter's block I really wanted to get something posted. ENJOY! Let me know what you think please._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 6

"I called Catherine and told her I was taking tonight off and that you called me and said you weren't feeling well."

"Griss…"

"Sara we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well for starters I know that last night you said you were 'fine' but I don't buy it." Grissom brought his hands up to Sara's face and wiped the stains from her cheeks. "You were obviously crying." Sara looked down into the coffee cup in her hands. "Sara, I want you to be able to talk to me. Please?"

Sara could feel the tears build up in her eyes again as she remembered her nightmare. She took a sip of the little bit of coffee left in her cup. When she finished it she set it on the nightstand next to where Grissom had put his.

"Sara… Please talk to me. If not about last night then about us."

This caught Sara off guard. What did he mean about them? There was no them? Sara looked up into his eyes. In his eyes she saw worry, concern, love, and passion. She couldn't help but think of how confusing this man was. "I don't know what to say…"

"Sara… I know that I have feelings for you. I have since I met you. Now I can't deny them anymore. And from what you told me yesterday I think you might feel the same."

Sara sat there curled up in a ball against the headboard staring at Grissom in awe. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The silence was bugging Grissom. He couldn't take it much longer. He had choices. He could start talking again which would probably end up being him rambling or he could just do what he had been longing to do.

"_What do you need lovin', kissin', huggin', what?" He had asked Sara as a joke._

"_All of the above." Sara answered a while later on their way to a crime scene._

That was all that was running through Grissom's head. He didn't know if she really wanted him to love her, kiss her, and hug her, but what he knew was that he wanted too. So Grissom stood up from the edge of the bed he took the coffee cups and walked out of the room to the kitchen. He rinsed out the coffee cups and put them in the sink when he turned around he found Sara standing behind him in the sweats and t-shirt he had given her the night before to sleep in. He smiled. He walked closer to her and took her hand. Without saying a word he walked her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He went to his stereo and put in a CD. He turned it on quietly and joined her on the couch. Sara watched his every move almost like if she had looked away from him then he would disappear.

_I don't know what you had in mind  
When you whispered those words to me  
Maybe some fun, maybe someone  
To be with temporarily  
But if you keep making me feel this good  
Whenever I'm close to you  
It's only fair I make you aware  
Of what you're 'bout to get into_

_If I fall you're goin with me  
It's a long way down  
And I ain't about to go it alone  
If I give all my heart  
You better get ready  
Girl 'cause you're goin with me  
If I fall_

"Griss…" said Sara breaking the silence.

"Shh… Sara. Just don't say anything right now," whispered Grissom as he looked at her and put a finger to her lips. He removed his finger from her lips and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

_Now I'm not sayin it's all your fault  
But what's a man supposed to do  
Tryin to play it safe gets harder every day  
With a woman like you  
Maybe you don't know what dangerous ground  
That you're walkin on now  
But every time your lips touch my lips  
You're closer to finding out_

Knowing the words, Grissom sang with the last chorus lightly as a smiled played on his face and he looked down at his hands. Sara took his hands in hers as he sang quietly and he looked up to her and continued to sing to the end.

_'Cause if I fall you're goin' with me  
It's a long way down  
And I ain't about to go it alone  
If I give all my heart  
You better get ready  
Girl 'cause you're goin with me  
If I fall_

_If I give all my heart  
You better get ready  
Girl 'cause you're goin with me  
If I fall  
__Cause I'll hold on to you tight_

When the song ended Sara still held Grissom's hands in hers and they still sat there staring into each other's eyes.

"Griss…" Sara started to break the silence, but was interrupted by the sudden urge Grissom had. He leaned into her and captured her lips with his. He had been longing to kiss her for so long that he couldn't hold it back anymore. Once the shocked settled in Sara returned the gesture and kissed him back. Her hands left his to snake around his neck as her fingers found the curls at the base of his neck. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss only grew deeper until the need for air was too strong for the both of them to ignore. Breaking the kiss Grissom leaned his forehead against Sara's and took a deep breath closing his eyes. Sara leaned back and put her hands on his cheeks to get him to look her in the eyes. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Griss… If we're going to make this work, you are going to have to let me inside even though it hurts. Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see. Like it or not, it's the way it's has to be. You have to love yourself, if you can ever love me."

"I do love myself Sara…"

"I know… We are both going to have to work on letting each other in okay. That's the only way this is going to work." Grissom wiped a tear from Sara's face and kissed her passionately. "How about breakfast?"

"Sounds good. I can make us omelets."

"Vegetarian?"

"Of coarse."

Sara smiled and watched Grissom disappear into the kitchen to start breakfast. She stood and looked through his CD collection. She found some romantic classical music and put it on lightly. Then she walked into the kitchen to find Grissom at the stove almost done with the omelets. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck. Grissom melted in her arms. He finished the omelets and kissed her on the lips before handing her a plate with an omelet on it. They sat down at the table and quietly ate breakfast together.

**_TBC.. The song is "If I Fall (You're Coming With Me)" by Trace Adkins. Hope you are enjoying the story. Just a few more chapters I think._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 7

After the finished Grissom got up to put the dishes away but Sara beat him to it. "You don't' have to do that you know," said Grissom.

"You made breakfast, I will put the dishes away." As Sara stood at the sink washing the dishes Grissom stood behind her with his arms around her waist gently kissing her neck. She tried to ignore the feeling she had to just turn around and take him right there. "Griss… At least let me finish the dishes or help me." Grissom kissed her neck softly one more time before taking a towel and started to dry the dishes and put them in their proper place.

When the dishes were finished Grissom leaned against the counter and watched as Sara dried her hands. "What are you staring at?"

"You…" Grissom said with a smile.

"You know we are going to take this slow, right?"

"As slow as you want."

Sara came closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "As slow as _I_ want, huh?"

"Yup," Grissom said as he kissed her lightly on the lips at first until it grew deeper.

"What if I change my mind?"

"Then we don't go slow."

Sara brought Grissom in for another kiss and the kiss held so much passion from Sara's end that he got the hint. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Sara didn't answer she just kissed him again, but that was enough for him. When the kiss broke he took her hand and led her to his room. "We need sleep anyway," he laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Sara was sitting on the bed with a devilish grin plastered on her face. Grissom looked at her and smiled. He made his way to the bed and sat next to her. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then he slowly laid her down on the bed. He moved his kisses from her lips to her neck and in return he got some giggles and moans from her. His hands found her waist and her hair. He stopped the kissing to remove her shirt and quickly moved back to what he was doing. Sara had to keep telling herself it wasn't a dream. As Grissom slowly made love to Sara for the first time they both enjoyed it and thought it was even more unbelievable then they thought it would be. They climaxed together as Grissom collapsed on top of Sara. He rolled off of her and kissed her. Catching their breaths they laid in each other's arms. Sleep soon found them.

They woke up, as their shift would be ending. Grissom smiled as he saw the beautiful sight next to him. Sara smiled before opening her eyes as she felt the warm body next to her and remembered the events that took place before sleep over took her body. "Good morning," said Grissom as he kissed her temple.

"Hmm… Good morning," said Sara as she stretched out next to him and laid her head on his bare chest.

They laid in bed for awhile before they were both hungry and needed food. They both made a meal for them to share and ate together. They snuggled on the couch and watched a movie and before they knew it, it was time to go back to bed so they could go back to work that night. They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up early enough to enjoy a shower together and breakfast before Grissom took Sara to her apartment to get changed and then to the lab.

Grissom and Sara spent their time away from work together and their time at work being professional and acting like there was nothing between them. After another hard shift the team went out for another fun night at a karaoke bar.

After a few drinks Sara got up and did karaoke.

_I don't need a lot of things  
__I can get by with nothing_  
_Of all the blessings life can bring  
__I've always needed something  
__But I've got all I want  
__When it comes to loving you  
__You're my only reason  
__You're my only truth_

_I need you like water  
__Like breath, like rain  
__I need you like mercy  
__From heaven's gate  
__There's a freedom in your arms  
__That carries me through  
__I need you, oh_

She stared at Grissom as he just sat in the booth with the rest of the team smiling and staring back at her.

_You're the hope that moves me  
__To courage again, oh yeah yeah  
__You're the love that rescues me  
__When the cold winds rage  
__And it's so amazing  
__Cause that's just how you are  
__And I can't turn back now  
__Cause you've brought me too far_

_I need you like water  
__Like breath, like rain  
__I need you like mercy  
__From heaven's gate  
__There's a freedom in your arms  
__That carries me through  
__I need you  
__Oh yes I do_

_I need you like water  
__Like breath, like rain  
__I need you like mercy  
__From heaven's gate  
__There's a freedom in your arms  
__That carries me through  
__I need you  
__Oh yes I do  
__I need you  
__I need you, oh oh  
__I need you, oh_

As Sara finished everyone cheered for her. She walked back to the booth were everyone was almost drunk but not drunk enough to forget what she just sang. They all ordered more drinks and talked more having some more fun forgetting the long shift they had finished.

**_TBC... Are you enjoying it? please tell me you are. There is probably only going to be like one more chapter, or maybe two._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Karaoke Night** – Chapter 8

Once the team was drunk Grissom got an idea. "Lets all sing a song together," Grissom said excitedly.

"Yeah," said Catherine.

They all got up and went on stage.

**_Nick:  
_**_Eve said to Adam honey how bout a bite  
he said baby sounds tempting but you know it ain't right, but  
Eve was wearing one of those low-cut leaves, so  
They shook that apple right off of that tree_

_**Catherine & Sara:**  
na na na na na na  
__na na na na na na_

_**Grissom:**  
Ever since then it's been a battle of the sexes  
In a game called love it's Y vs. X's  
sometimes they let us win, boys, so we feel like we beat them but  
admit it fellas, they can go undefeated_

_**Nick, Warrick, & Grissom:**  
'Cause it's a woman's world  
Might as well face it  
Yeah they got what we want and we're willing to chase it  
It's a woman's world, boys like it or not  
Men buy the drinks,  
_**_Girls:  
_**_Girls call the shots  
_

_**Warrick:**__  
Us boys think we're smarter, I know that's a shocker  
But once they start looking like the combination to their locker  
All they gotta do is flash a schoolgirl look  
Next thing you know, we're carrying their books  
_

_**Girls:**__  
na na na na na na  
na na na na na na  
_

_**Warrick:**__  
Once they get a little older it's just more of the same  
Just costs a little extra if you wanna stay in the game  
__**Nick:**__  
But don't think for one minute boys that we're in control  
__**Grissom:**__  
They know we can't live without 'em, that's their ace in the hole  
_

_**Boys:**__  
'Cause it's a woman's world  
Might as well face it  
Yeah they got what we want and we're willing to chase it  
It's a woman's world, boys like it or not  
Men buy the drinks,  
__**Girls:  
**__Girls call the shots  
__**Nick:**_

_**Grissom:**__  
Yeah it's a woman's world  
__**Girls:  
**__(na na na na na na)  
__**Nick:**__  
Ooh, it's a woman's world  
__**Girls:  
**__(na na na na na na)  
__**Warrick:**__  
Yeah it's a woman's world  
__**Girls:  
**__(na na na na na na)  
__**Boys:**__  
Men buy the drinks,  
__**Girls:  
**__Girls call the shots  
_

_**Nick:**__  
Yeah it's a woman's world  
__**Girls:  
**__(na na na na na na)  
__**Warrick:**__  
Ooh, it's a woman's world  
__**Girls:  
**__(na na na na na na)  
__**Grissom:**__  
Yeah it's a woman's world  
__**Girls:  
**__(na na na na na na)  
__**Boys:**__  
Men buy the drinks,  
__**Girls:  
**__Girls call the shots_

They all laughed as they stumbled off the stage back to their booth. "You know the girls really do call the shots," laughed Nick.

"Yeah they do," agreed Warrick and Grissom.

"No, we don't," said Sara.

"Yeah we do Sara," said Catherine.

"I guess we do," Sara laughed and they all laughed.

Warrick asked Catherine to dance and they left for the dance floor. Nick found a beautiful red head on the dance floor and joined her. Grissom asked Sara to dance when one of his favorite songs came on.

_Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait_

Grissom whispered the words in Sara's ear as he held her close.

_So why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah_

_Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there, baby, I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl, you're wearing me out, you're wearing me out_

_Baby, why don't you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me_

_Baby don't go, it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket  
_

_I'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah  
Stay with me_

As the song ended Sara kissed Grissom passionately forgetting where she was and just wrapped up in being in his arms. They heard yelps coming from their co-workers and realized where they were. They blushed and headed back to the booth. "Way to go you guys are finally together," said Catherine.

"We're happy for you," said Nick.

"Well I think that is enough embarrassment for me for one night I think it's time for me to go," said Sara.

"Me too," said Grissom as he followed Sara out the door for a cab. They still heard yelps coming from their co-workers. They both shook their heads and walked out. They went to Sara's place and picked up where they left off at the club.

**THE END**


End file.
